


Campus Meet Ups

by RedIronRouge



Category: boku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by a Clip, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedIronRouge/pseuds/RedIronRouge
Summary: "Hey, girl, if you think I'm so cute why don't we meet up at the cafe on campus for some coffee at 3? It'll be my treat."Posting a video about the cute red head in the college's work place experience video was just a fun joke, but then it turned into a lot more when he replied back.Literally based off the Snapchat story of Beyonce boy, but not ending with one if them being gay. I was really tipsy when I wrote this. Don't judge me.





	Campus Meet Ups

**Author's Note:**

> I was tipsy when I wrote this and I thought the video I had seen that was like this was adorable and I was like, "I bet that's how Kirishima would meet someone" and so I wrote it. 
> 
> All I did was proof read this when I was sober. So keep that in mind while reading lol.

It started out as a joke when the college released a promotional video for workplace experience. It was pretty standard. The only interesting part was the hero course section and that was only because of the one boy they showed. A red head that was tall, sexy and very much her type. The entire college community video feed blew up with people posting about the cute women and men in the video, but she hadn't seen one about the red head. So, why didn't he get any love? He was hot and totally deserved it. Well, if nobody else would give it than she would.

"Did y'all just ignore that cute ass red head looking like a damn snack? It should be illegal to be that damn fine. Whooo." She pretended to fan herself, laughing at the end of the video before cutting it off. 

She never even thought twice about it when she went to her lecture. Yet when she left her lecture and checked the feed out of curiosity she was floored to see the red head had posted a video of his own. Even more surprised when it was for HER.

"Hey, girl, if you think I'm so cute why don't we meet up at the cafe on campus for some coffee at 3? It'll be my treat."

'Oh. My. Lordie. Lord.' She glanced at the time at the top of her screen. 4:13pm. Her lecture lasted almost 3 hours and she had missed it! Shit! She hurried across the schools campus, usually a 10 minute walk from her spot, while recording a video to post back. 

"My 3 hour lecture didn't end until now. You're probably gone, but I'm still on my way just in case you're still there, sexy. I'll run all over this campus to find you if I have to."

She expected that he wouldn't have been there by the time she arrived, but it was still worth a shot. Just as soon as she got there she was also met with a few shouts of people recognising the video exchanges on the platform. One guy even pointed out that the red head left with some friends after waiting for a while. A girl said he looked disappointed. 

Suddenly, one of the girls squealed and shoved her phone forward to her. "Oh my god, he replied to your last message!"

He wasn't alone in the video this time. There was a group of friends with him that he was walking ahead of. They were all doing their own thing, but she assumed it meant he was quite popular. But oh, man, was this boy fucking gorgeous. She almost swooned at the way he smiled for the video.

"Man, I almost thought you stood me up, babygirl." His laugh made her melt inside, but she kept it together in front of the strangers watching her reaction. "I'll be in building C until 5:30. Come find me."

She didn't know this guy at all, but it was so obvious that there was a challenge in his husky, beautiful voice at the end. She would definitely find him. There was no doubt about it. Her classes were over for the day so she had no reason not to spend her entire time looking for this boy. All she could hope was that finding him would be worth every second of this boy's teasing, and very public flirting. 

"Building C is the biggest building on campus!" The one boy next to her said. "He could leave from any of the exits and you could miss him!"

The one girl smiled, "If he's going to be there until 5:30 then that means he's probably in a lecture. Just peek through the windows until you see him."

"You barely can see into the classes that way. What if he's sitting in the back? She'd never see him anyway."

The girl that was the topic of the house chimed in, "he knows all of this. He's totally playing hard to get right now."

The excitment that made tingle through her body was more than enough reason to keep chasing after this boy. Suddenly, the one kid at the table held his phone up again, "you have support!"

There was a random girl on the phone, posting a video in response to them. "Building C is big so I know you'll need help, girl! I'll be keeping an eye out for him for you!" 

There were similar videos being posted on the topic which made her feel happy. The entire school was getting behind her meeting up with this boy and damn if it didn't make her feel like this had to be fate. It meant only one thing; She had to get to building C to find this boy asap. In the end the group of strangers ended up following her to also help, saying they could all split up and if they find him they can post a video to let her know. 

As they walked in a group over to building C she made yet another video to post.

"I am on my way to building C and I've recruited help in looking for you. So get ready, because this is gonna be the meet up of all meet ups." 

Building C was definitely huge and they made a plan to have people outside near all the exits while she wandered around the halls inside. The C building was used primarily for lectures and studies. The library, school supply store, main offices and recreational rooms were all located in that one building. Other buildings were dedicated to specific areas of study, but this was a general building. So she checked the library and other recreational rooms first. Every room she went to was met with people supporting her meet up with this illusive red head. Some even had information about him.

"I saw him on my way here near classroom 18A."

So she had headed up that way. Doing her best to keep things totally inconspicuous as she peeked in every classroom she could. None of her efforts rewarded her with his very recognizable form. Once she had peeked into every room on that floor she realized it was getting close to 5:30 and she definitely would have better luck waiting for him outside. 

Checking the snap log of her campus she skipped through the videos of people declaring their support or talking about the "greatest campus love story ever unfolding before their very eyes." Until she suddenly came across one that was just posted of a stranger, recording a very familiar red head walking with a group of friends down the building C main steps.

"Oh my god, girl, I found him! Hurry and get your man!"

She was on the entire other side of the building. Most likely he would be gone by the time she could run the 5 minute walking distance. For a moment she weighed her options. Option A) She took her time and if he was gone she just persisted more tomorrow. Option B) She ran and if he wasn't there she persisted more again tomorrow. 

"But is he hot enough to literally run after?" She asked aloud to herself, tapping her bottom lip with a neatly manicured nail. "God, I hope he's worth it." And in a second she had taken off in a run. 

That 5 minute walking distance was a 2 minute running distance, yet she felt like her lungs were on fire when she got there. The girl who had posted the video was still there, calling out and pointing to the direction the red head had walked. With a breathless, very strained 'thank you' shot over her shoulder she was once again off in that general direction. But after about 10 minutes of searching for him she had gave up, needing to rest her lungs. There was no way she was cut out for that much physical exercise. 

After she decided she would be able to talk better she pulled out her phone. She was sweaty, looking disheveled from running and still panting. But she didn't care. 

"I ran to come meet you, but you're gone again!" She took a couple seconds to catch her breath, laughing. "You're really making me work for this, aren't you? Where you at, cutie?"

Satisfied with her message she chose to sit on the edge of the fountain in the square. She would definitely go home now that she was dead exhausted from that run, but before that her legs required rest. At some point she hadn't even paid attention to the time. All she was doing was impatiently waiting for a new video from the red head to be posted in their campus feed. Her waiting was finished when he posted a video that, if she wasn't already sitting down, would have knocked her on her ass.

He was shirtless and sweaty, giving a mischievous smile. His body was ripped, which actually did make her swoon. His arms, though, they were the killer. She wanted to know exactly how it would feel to be wrapped in them in a slew of ways. Some ways that weren't very safe for college campuses.

"I'm worth the work, baby girl. Promise." His wink made her entire body hot. Oh, man. She never even met the man and he was playing her like a fiddle. "I'm at the gym on campus, about ready to head out. Do you think you can run to me again? Maybe you can catch me before I leave."

She was sure that the college never intended their community video feed to be used this way, but god damn if she wasn't having the time of her life right now. There was one thing she was sure of, chasing this sexy red head all across campus was fun. She ended up sitting there hot and bothered, and not just because of exercise. But why did she have to be the only one chasing?

She made sure to get an angle that was a clear view of the fountain, right in the middle of the square. Her tone was silky and suggestive the entire time, which probably wasn't appropriate for such a public forum. Then again his body wasn't appropriate for it, either. 

"With a body like that I think you're better suited for chasing me, don't you think, babe? So why don't you run to me this time. I'll be waiting." 

It was 30 minutes of waiting before she finally caught sight of a familiar, spiky red head rushing into the square. He also had his friends from the video earlier with him, but she didn't care about them. When she laid eyes on him she had stood up with a smile.

"BABYGIRL!"

"CUTIE!"

She actually gave in and ran to meet him halfway. Both of them were so preoccupied with each other that they didn't notice all the people recording them. They wouldn't know until later that the community feed was flooded with videos of her crashing into his chest for a hug. It would give her a chance to see the way his face lit up as his arms encircled her, laughing. 

"About time I finally found you," she pulled away to look up at him, smiling. "You can call me Kikyo, cutie."

He gave her a sly little grin, leaning down to her. "Eijirou Kirishima, but you can call me whatever you want, babygirl."


End file.
